Memories in the flower garden
by Khana-chan
Summary: AKHIRNYA! Chapter 2 apdet X3 agak sedikit gaje soalnya Author lagi gak niat *dikemplang* jangan lupa RnR *ditamparin*
1. Bad me

**Warnings: gore, slight yaoi, horror, don't like don't read**

**Pairings: RoChu (Russia x China) dan sedikit crack (Lithuania x China, China x Latvia) dan DarkChina x China (emang ada pairing ini..?)**

**Disclaimer: Mo sampe kapan pun tetep Hikadez Himaruya**

Memories in the flower garden

"_Itu tak mungkin terjadi Russia...,"_

"_Kalau tidak dicoba, mana bisa kita tahu?,"_

"_Hihi... kubilang tidak akan... karena bukan kita yang menciptakan kupu-kupu itu...,"_

"_Benarkah?,"_

"_Tentu saja... yang mencitakannya adalah Tuhan,"_

"_China, da... maukah kau mengajariku tentang kebahagiaan?,"_

"_Dengan senang hati"._

Kejadian itu tak dapat kulupakan dari pikiranku. Kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya meski hanya sekali. Tapi, sejak kejadian di taman bunga itu, aku tak berani keluar rumah. Setiap hari, Korea berkunjung ke rumah untuk menemaniku. Dialah satu-satunya keluargaku. Yang lain mungkin sudah bergembira di surga sana. Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi entah itu hanya hewan peliharaan atau apa pun yang dapat membuatku gembira. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Korea atau teman-temanku. Untung saja dia sudah mati. Tapi... apakah kematiannya... bisa membuatku bahagia? Ya... mungkin dia sudah merebut semua apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku. Tetapi, tanpanya... aku kesepian. Temanku yang paling berharga. Yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Tetapi.. selain rasa kasih sayang, ada rasa dendam dan rasa benci yang membara di dalam diriku. Russia... apa kau bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti pertama kali kita bertemu?

"Aniki! Aku datang, da ze!,"

"Silahkan masuk, aru,"

Korea datang sekitar jam setengah delapan. Dia selalu saja membawa makanan aneh dan rasanya amat pedas. Dia bilang itu demi kesehatanku. Yaah.. memang.. sejak Kiku, Taiwan, dan Hongkong meninggal, daya tahan tubuhku melemah. Entah bagaimana Korea bisa lolos dari serangan-serangan Russia yang begitu kejam. Hanya ada luka kecil di bagian kakinya. Itu pu sudah membuatku amat sangat khawatir. Sejak saat itu, aku melarangnya untuk tinggal di rumahnya sendirian. Dia tinggal bersama Thailand di kos-kossan Hetalia Gakuen.

"Aniki, hari ini kubawakan kimchi, tidak pedas kok!,"

"Apa aku bisa percaya kata-katamu? Biasanya kau memasukkan 7 buah cabe ke dalam kimchi ini,"

"Sudahlah! Makan saja! Cabenya Cuma 3 kok!,"

"Hhh... baiklah jika itu maumu..,"

Lalu aku mulai menyantap makanan pedas itu mulai jam sembilan lewat emat puluh lima menit. Aku pun tersenyum. Hatiku berkata _"Kau sudah membuatkanku makanan yang sempurna"._ Lalu aku menghabiskan kimchi itu.

"Enak sekali...,"

"Tuh kan! Kubilang masakanku enak!,"

"Hmm... lain kali bawa yang seperti itu lagi, ya...,"

"Tentu! Baiklah.. aku pulang dulu Aniki!,"

Dia melambaikan tangan sekitar jam setengah satu. Aku membalasnya dengan sedikit senyuman. Lalu dimulailah aktivitas-aktivitasku yang mebosankan

"Thailand-san! Aku pulang!,"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Thailand-san? Dimana kau?,"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hey! Kau mau main petak umpet ya?,"

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Heyyy! Jawab aku don- A-A-A-ARGHHHH! GWAAAA! ,"

Korea menjerit ketika melihat tubuh Thailand yang bersimbah darah. Lehernya hampir putus. Tangannya hilang sebelah. Matanya melotot. Korea segera berlari keluar dan berteriak minta tolong.

"TOLONG! SESEORANG! TOLOONG!,"

Tiba-tiba America, England, France, dan Germany datang menghampirinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kayak orang gila saja teriak-teriak di siang bolong begini,"

"B-bu-bukan! Tha-Thailand-san! Di-dia mati! Mati!,"

"Ha-Hah..?,"

"Kalau tak percaya, coba saja masuk ke dalam!,"

Lalu mereka berlima masuk secara bergiliran.

"Dia ada di kamar man- HAH! MU-MUSTAHIL!,"

Mayat Thailand tak ada di kamar mandi. Yang ada hanya bercak-bercak darah. Mereka semua menatap bercak darah itu dengan tatapan heran sekaligus takut.

"...Kamar ini harus ditutup...,"

"Tadi benar ada di sini... aku.. aku tak mengerti sama sekali...,"

"Korea... sebaiknya kau pindah ke tempat kakakmu..,"

Setelah kejadian itu, Korea aman di rumahku. Dia bahkan tidak mau tidur sendiri. Kalau tidur, selalu saja menyembunyikan kepalanya di dekat dadaku. Kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur sendiri, dia malah menangis. Entah apa yang ia lihat saat Thailand terbunuh.

"Aniki... kau sayang padaku kan..?,"

"Hah? Tentu saja aku sayang padamu...,"

"Apa bukti sayangmu padaku..?,"

"Kau bertanya pertanyaan yang konyol... aku tak sanggup membuktikannya padamu karena bukti sayangku padamu amat banyak,"

"Benarkah itu?,"

"Iya, aku tak akan berbohong...,"

Aku heran. Tak biasanya Korea melontarkan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu. Aku merasa, ada yang berubah dengannya.

"Aniki... bolehkah aku mati..?,"

"Mati? Semua manusia pasti mati... tapi mereka akan mati pada waktu yang tepat, kecuali kalau mereka bunuh diri,"

"... kalau begitu... aku boleh bunuh diri?,"

Bunuh diri! Ini sudah gila! Untuk apa dia bunuh diri? Spontan saja kutampar dia sekeras mungkin.

PLAKK(sfx: suara tamparan)

"Aniki...,"

"Korea! Sadarlah! Apa yang merasukimu nak! Sadarlah Yong Soo!,"

"Aniki... aku mau mati saja...,"

"TIDAK! HEY KAMU SIAPA PUN YANG ADA DI DALAM ADIKKU! KUMOHON KELUARLAH!,"

Tiba-tiba saja ada arwah seorang pria yang keluar dari tubuh Korea. Wajahnya tidak hancur. Malah terlihat bersih dan tampan. Aku hanya bisa mangap.

"Sudah lama sekali ya... Nii-san...,"

"Ja... pan...?,"

"Nii-san... biarlah Korea pergi bersama kita... aku mohon...,"

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku memandangi Korea yang telah terbengkalai di lantai. Aku pun menangis. Keluargaku satu-satunya yang tersisa... kini telah pergi. Aku mencium bibirnya lekat-lekat. Seakan tak mau berpisah dengannya. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi.. ini sudah takdir. Dia menghilang ketika aku melepaskan bibirku.

"Selamat tinggal...,"

Kataku dengan suara yang terisak.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian Korea, aku mencoba untuk menjalani hidup yang baru. Mulai dari berpakaian yang tidak wajar sampai merokok. Banyak orang yang mencoba menghentikanku untuk terus merokok. Tapi usaha mereka sia-sia saja.

Kini, Aku terkenal sebagai teroris sekolah. Kerjaku hanya merokok, kabur dari kelas, dan bahkan berburu binatang-binatang liar. Semua orang menjauhiku. Tak ada satu pun orang yang mau berteman denganku. Hidupku hancur. Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa. Biarlah aku mati. Itu adalah jalan terbaik.

"Hey kamu yang di sana...,"

Aku memanggil seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Tubuhnya mungil dan badannya gemetar. Aku menatap tajam anak itu.

"Hey kamu... bisa belikan aku dinamit atau granat?,"

"U-U-Untuk apa...?,"

"Ya untuk meledakkan sungai di belakang sekolah, aku mau makan ikan hari ini... malas kalau beli, mending mengambilnya sendiri..,"

"Ka-Kalau begitu... le-lebih baik kau memancing saja, bagaimana..?,"

"Ooh, kau mau menantangku ya?,"

"Ti-Tidak! Tidak!,"

"Kalau begitu cepat belikan!,"

"Ba-Baik!,"

Aku kembali menghisap rokokku. Aku memerhatikan cara anak itu berlari. Lalu aku tersenyum. _"Dia tak pandai berlari... kesempatan bagus..,"_ pikirku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, anak itu kembali.

"Huh, lama sekali kau...,"

"Ma-Maaf... tokonya jauh- tunggu.. ngomong-ngomong... kemana semua orang..?,"

"Hihi... merak sudah tiada di dunia ini...,"

"A-A-Apa maksudmu...?,"

"Kau akan segera tau...,"

Aku mengayunkan pisau ke lehernya

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!,"

-bersambung-

**OwO ngegantung sekali ya, just wait for the next chapter XD**


	2. Mixed Memories

**Bagaimana cerita yang di chapter one? Berani baca malem2? (?) *plak***

**Author gak jago bikin r-M yang ehem ehem (?) mending bikin yang horor aja (gak penting mas!)**

**Disclaimer: Tetep Hikadez Himaruya, gak usah nanya lagi (?)**

Chapter 2

"GYAAAAAAAA!,"

Kutebas leher anak itu sampai putus. Lalu aku mulai menusuk-nusuk perutnya. Dia sudah menjadi daging cincang. Mungkin cara membunuhku lebih parah dari Jack The Ripper yang di Inggris itu. Lalu aku mulai cekikikan seperti setan.

"Hihi.. hihi...,"

Aku menginjak mayat anak itu. Aku menyeringai. _"Kau adalah korbanku yang ke 15," _pikirku kejam. Lalu aku menyeret mayat itu dan kuletakkan di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang penuh dengan mayat-mayat bekas siksaanku. Aku melempar asal mayat itu. Bau amis darah yang sedap tercium dari segala arah. Mendadak aku memikirkan sesuatu yang jorok.

"Haahh... kesepian lagi deh... tapi, tak apalah...,"

Aku mengambil salah satu mayat. Mayat itu perempuan. Aku menatap mayat itu dengan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Apa salahnya kalau Taiwan menyukai Japan?,"

Aku bergumam sendiri lalu dengan gesit, kupotong mayat itu menjadi dua bagian. Lalu kulempar asal saja. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma amis darah. Aroma yang paling dicintai sisi hitamku. Saat aku sedang menikmati aroma darah, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilku.

"Nii-san... Nii-san...,"

"Si-si-siapa di sana?,"

"Nii-san... tolong...,"

"Ho-Hongkong...?,"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok mengerikan dan langsung menyerangku. Aku menjerit dan langsung keluar dari 'surga' darah.

"A-Aaghh! Tolong! Tolong!,"

"Aaaaaaa...,"

Suara-suara mengerikan datang dari bawah tanah. Aku terlonjak kaget ketika mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di bawah tanah mendobrak keluar. Aku ternganga dengan mata melotot. Tiba-tiba lantai sekolah terasa bergetar. Kakiku seperti ada yang menarik. Aku melihat kebawah dan menjerit sekeras mungkin. Ada empat buah tangan yang memegangi kakiku. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Tetapi sangat sulit. Akhirnya aku terpaksa memotong tangan-tangan itu. Setelah berhasil kupotong, aku berlari secepat mungkin tanpa berani melihat ke belakang.

"Aahh... kumohon seseorang! Tolong aku!,"

Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Aku lupa kalau aku sudah membunuh mereka semua. Tak ada yang bisa menolongku.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aku tiba di sebuah taman bunga yang indah. Tiba-tiba saja muncul rasa rindu dan rasa sedih. Aku memegangi dadaku. Rasanya seperti tertusuk-tusuk. Aku memejamkan mata. Air mataku pun menetes.

"Yao Yao...,"

Suara itu. Kata-kata itu. Aku mengingatnya! Dia.. Dia... Russia!

"Kenapa kau menangis, da?,"

Aku heran. Bicara dengan siapa dia. Tapi, aku melihat sosok yang mirip denganku. Dan itu memang aku.

"Ah... aku tidak menangis... hanya saja.. kupu-kupu ini... mati..,"

"Eeh? Mati, da? Kenapa begitu?,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu...,"

"Ah, begini saja... bagaimana kalau aku menghidupkan kupu-kupu ini lagi?,"

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi Russia...,"

Mataku terbelalak ketika mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kalau tidak dicoba, mana bisa kita tahu?,"

"Hihi... kubilang tidak akan... karena bukan kita yang menciptakan kupu-kupu itu...,"

"Benarkah?,"

"Tentu saja... yang mencitakannya adalah Tuhan,"

"China, da... maukah kau mengajariku tentang kebahagiaan?,"

"Dengan senang hati".

Aku meremas bunga-bunga yang kududuki. Tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi hitam. Aku menatap keatas. Mataku membesar dan aku berteriak. Hantu yang rupanya seperti hantu Indonesia yang bernama kuntilanak, tiba-tiba saja mencekikku.

"AGHH! TOLONG! TOLONG! ARGHHHH!,"

Selagi aku minta tolong, ada seorang laki-laki yang mengintip dari balik pohon. Lelaki itu hanya menatapku. Tidak menolong atau apa. Aku hampir kehabisan napas.

"Aaahhh... kumo... hon... se.. seorang...,"

Aku pun jatuh pingsan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nghh...,"

Aku sadar dan tiba-tiba saja mencium aroma yang sangat wangi. Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Aku kaget ketika melihat sekumpulan orang-orang yang telah kubunuh. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Aku melihat Latvia, anak yang belum lama ini kubunuh. Aku melihat sekitar dan di sana ada adik-adikku. Hongkong, Japan, Korea, dan Taiwan. Aku melihat tanpa berkedip. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku kaget.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Yao Yao, da...,"

Su... Suara ini... Russia!

"Ru-Russia...?,"

"Iya... ini aku, da... sudah lama sekali ya...,"

Tak terasa air mataku meleleh. Lalu aku melihat sekelilingku.

"Ah... ini mimpiku bukan...?,"

"Ya, da... ini mimpimu...,"

"Ini adalah mimpi terindah dalam hidupku... ditambah lagi, ada semua orang yang kucintai dalam mimpiku ini,"

"Yao, da... kenapa kau membunuh..?,"

Aku tak menjawab.

"Jawablah Yao, da... aku tak akan marah...,"

"... aku... aku... aku tak punya alasan... hatiku berkata untuk terus membunuh...,"

"...Yao, da... lihat ini...,"

Aku melihat diriku saat aku masih kecil. Aku terdiam. _"Ternyata aku manis juga saat aku masih kecil...,"_ pikirku.

"Ayo kita lihat masa lalu kita berdua...,"

Lalu Russia menarikku dan membawaku ke dalam bundaran cahaya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Memories 1**

**Just Dead**

"_Roshia-chan...,"_

"_Ada apa Nee-san?,"_

"_Ada surat dari Ayah,"_

_(Isi surat) Russia, Apa kabarmu nak? Ayah rindu sekali padamu. Ayah ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi... sayangnya hidupmu harus berakhir sampai di sini. Ayah sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari dirimu. Dari dulu... Ayah selalu ingin membunuhmu. Jadi.. Ayah telah mengirimkan surat kematian? Indah Bukan?_

"_... Aku tak mengerti...,"_

"_Roshia-chan... sebaiknya kau... pergi dari sini..,"_

"_Ne-Nee-san..?,"_

"_CEPAT!,"_

"_I-Iya!,"_

"Russia... kenapa Ayahmu ingin membunuhmu..?,"

"... Aku juga tidak tahu..,"

"Kenapa... Kenapa begitu menyedihkan...,"

"China,da... ,"

Russia menggengam tanganku. Rasanya dingin. Lalu aku tersenyum.

"Russia...,"

"Iya, da?,"

"Tunjukkan lagi... aku ingin tau kelanjutannya..,"

"Baiklah...,"

Lalu Russia membawaku masuk ke dalam sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Memories 2**

**First Time**

"_Ayah... mengapa Ayah ingin membunuhku..? Apa salahku...?,"_

_-SREKK- _

"_Su-Suara apa itu? Si-Siapa di sana!,"_

"_A-aah... ma-maaf... tadi aku hanya lewat-lewat sini, lalu aku mendengar suara orang...,"_

"_... Ternyata manusia, kupikir babi hutan...,"_

"_Ti-Tidak sopan ya!,"_

"_Hahaha... aku hanya bercanda kok... oiya, ngomong-ngomong... kamu siapa?,"_

"_Aku? Aku China, aru...,"_

"_China? Waah... tetangganku ternyata, Aku Russia salam kenal ya, da~,"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Memories 3**

**Stay with me**

"_Russia... mengapa kau ada di sini?,"_

"_... Ayahku... Aahku ingin membunuhku, da...,"_

"_A-APA! MEMBUNUHMU! YANG BENAR SAJA!,"_

"_Sepertinya... Ayahku membenciku, da... tetapi aku tak tahu apa alasannya dia membenciku..,"_

"_Jadi... kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?,"_

"_Iya... aku tidak punya...,"_

"_Kalau begitu... tinggal bersamaku saja? Mau tidak?,"_

"_Bo-Boleh!,"_

"_Tentu, tapi maaf kalau rumahku sedikit ramai...,"_

"_Tak apa, da.. yang penting ada tempat tinggal untukku..,"_

"_Umm... soal baju, biar nanti kubuatkan saja..,"_

"_Kau bisa menjahit, da?,"_

"_Tentu, aru... hampir semua baju-baju adikku aku yang membuatnya,"_

"_Waah... bakatmu memang tak ada yang bisa menandingi..,"_

"_Aah... ka-kau terlalu memuji, aru...,"_

"Ah... rupanya kau tinggal bersamaku waktu itu.."

"Haha... rumahmu sangat berisik, da...,"

"Yaah... namanya juga keluarga besar... jelas banyak yang tinggal di rumahku, aru...,"

-bersambung-

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Muahaha (?) chap 2 apdet dan maaf kalo gaje amat ceritanya ^^"**

**Chapter 3 bagi yang baca dimohon untuk nangis (?)**


End file.
